The Glorious Lady Catrina
by hermione-granger2002
Summary: Catrina is a young 21 year old girl who lives alone when her parents were killed by a Dark Mage when she was 5. Chapter 2 coming soon!!!


The Glorious Lady Catrina  
  
  
It was nearly 6AM in Britain, more less at the Sweet Dreams Inn. The birds were  
chriping happily and you could hear just a faint breeze outside, covered by people talking.  
Catrina slowly climed out of bed, though very tired.  
"Why am I here?" she wondered.  
Looking around was a small room with a cot like bed and 1 dresser. She opened the dresser  
to find a couple of outfits and a dagger. She hurridly put on the first thing she saw, which was  
a plain, black dress. She did not have any shoes, she was used to walking barefoot.  
Her red hair was indeed not combed and she looked like she had not taken a bath in a few days.  
She gathered her things and walked out of the room and downstairs.  
She was going to ask the innkeeper when she logged in, but instead just gave him her key  
and walked slowly out.  
  
Catrina was barely 5 years old when both of her parents were killed by an evil mage. This took  
her from her loving family to her poor, mean Aunt who lived in Jehlom. There, she was raised   
without shoes and without barely any money. She survived though, and ran away when she was 16.  
She had enough money after 4 years of cotton picking to buy a small shed to call her home.   
It was right outside of Britain. Now, at 21 years, she works at the local tavern to make money.  
Her hate for Mages has grown throughout the years. She always wanted to find that Dark Mage  
who took her parents lives and kill him. Magic was the reason her parents were no longer with  
her.  
  
She walked down the road past all the mercants selling sunday morning things. It took her  
only about 10 minutes to reach her home. Without speaking she gathered her bathing things and  
headed to the local bath where she bathed to clean and went back home again.  
Her shed was farely small, a bed into the far corner and a dusty oven and a small desk she  
used as both a table and a writing surface. Then there was drawers and a couple of chairs.  
She sat down and took out a peice of parchment and a quill and some old ink and wrote:  
  
Dearest Elizibeth,  
Greetings, this is you're cousin, Catrina. And how are you doing? Things are not the same here.  
This morning I found myself in an Inn in the center of Britain and I had not recalled how it was  
I logged there and the reason.   
Life is difficult here. I barely have enough money for food, and the Tavern only lets me have  
7 gold in food daily.   
I hear that my aunt (you're mother) is planning on arranging a marrage for me. She says I am  
strong and fit for marriage, but I do not feel 'tis time. I want to fall in love with  
hearts desire, not be forced into love. I will not marry; I am staying here. This is my home.  
If you are reading this, please reply back soon. I miss you.  
Sincerely,  
Catrina  
  
Catrina folded it and put it in a homeade envolope and sealed it with tree wax, and walked down  
to the local post to post it. It was nearly 8AM now, and she was to work only 1 hour from now.  
So she put on her nice dress and brushed her hair and set out for the Tavern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 7PM at night when Catrina arrived home. Tonight was the night where locals go to the   
Tavern and bank and visit and dance and party. Not for Catrina. She undressed and lied down in  
bed. She fell asleep soon, but awoke to hear heave bangings on the door.  
She was too scared to move, so she just lied in bed without making a sound.   
Whoever it was resigned for a moment. Then came back and unlocked the door. It was a very tall  
man, about 7 foot. He turned on the lantern and Catrina could see his face from where she was  
lying. He was not very attractive.  
"Ah, you must be Catrina."  
"Y-yes sir I am."  
The man smiled, but Catrina did not.  
"My name is Simone. I have come to take you as a servant to Lord Wycloff.  
  
-2nd part coming soon! Tell me in your reviews if you want me to continue- 


End file.
